Harry Potter sixty years after the Battle of Hogwarts
by MarYt178
Summary: Harry Potter sixty years after the Battle of Hogwarts


Harry Potter fan fiction

The air was cold that night, the moon was full. Harry Potter was sitting alone at his kitchen table sixty years after the battle of Hogwarts. The house around him was quiet now. His children were gone and Ginny passed away several years ago. He had lost so many people, but her death felt like she had taken a piece of him with her. Harry sighed and slowly raise up from his chair, his whole body ached. Nobody knew he was sick. Well, Ron knew, but Harry had him swear on his life not to tell anyone. He didn't want to see the headlines about his disease in the Daily Prophet or people to come up to him to wish him a speedy recovery. He wanted to go without a fuss. The magic world could cure a lot, but this was out of their hands.

Harry stumbled to the living room and sat down on the couch. He got out his wand and stopped for a second. He remembered the day he got it at Diagon Alley at Ollivanders'. It had been a long time since he first walked into that store, but he remembered every detail. The warm feeling when he held his wand for the first time, the sparks that came out of the tip. Harry shook his head softly. His mouth was dry, like always. He made a quick gesture with his wand and a cup started moving towards him. He smiled. He was glad that magic still amazed him after all those years. He stared at the Daily Prophet on the table in front of him but didn't move. Ginny once wrote for the paper. He squeezed his eyes shut. It hurt when he thought of her. He would do anything to get her back. He was done here, he accomplished his task. He fell asleep on the couch that night, unable to stand up.

Harry woke up in the middle of the night. The room was dark and cold. He stretched his arm and reached for his wand. He whispered: "Lumos," and the tip of his wand started glowing. A bulb of light flew from his wand to the lamp in the corner of the room. He sighted and looked around the room. It was twelve o'clock. He coughed and stroked his scar. It didn't hurt. The last time he felt the pain raging through his skull was sixty years ago, but he was still surprised.

The light flickered, the door cracked. He heard a voice in the hallway. Harry sat up straight but wasn't alarmed. There was something peaceful about the voice, something familiar. The door was ajar, but Harry couldn't see who was standing behind it. It slowly began to open. A woman stepped into the light and Harry's breathing stopped for a second. He recognized her. He recognized the bright red hair, the freckles, the smile. It was a warm smile and Harry felt like he came home. It was Ginny. But she wasn't on her own. A man with wild dark hair and dark eyes filled with joy followed her, Sirius Black. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, his heart was beating uncontrollably. This couldn't be true. When he opened his eyes, he would be alone again. At first, he didn't want to open them. He wanted to stay in the illusion for a little longer. It was time, he couldn't just sit there forever. He opened his eyes en his mouth fell open. His parents smiled at him from the corner of his room. Lily was sitting on James' lap. They seemed happy. Dumbledore stood in the doorway, calmly with twinkling eyes, behind him was Severus Snape. Harry looked at them incredulously. Fred, Tops, Remus, Hagrid. All of them. All of them were here. Harry just sat there, speechless. He was overwhelmed with a sense of longing. He wanted to be with them, more than anything in the world.

He knew, somewhere in the back of his head, that this wasn't real. 'How is this possible?' He heard his own voice cracking. Ginny looked at him, smiled and whispered: 'We're here to take you with us, Harry.' He held out her hand, but Harry was afraid. What if he went right through it, what if this wasn't real? 'I'm scared.' This time Lily responded: 'We know, honey. We're with you.' Harry laughed with tears in his eyes as he grabbed Ginny's hand.

That night, December 14th, 2058, Harry Potter left this earth forever as he was finally reunited with his loved ones.


End file.
